Puck's Little Sister
by drewsmarie
Summary: So basically Puck and Rachel are twins. They rule the school with  Finn and Quinn by their sides. i don't know how to write summaries so FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU Finchel and Quick story starts in the supper bowl episode. also some hurt/comfort
1. The begining

**Ok this is Puck's little sister revised. Starting differently but has the same plot line. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't glee! Wish I did but I don't….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story starts during the football episode. Rachel and Puck are twin siblings, and their parents are Will and Shelby Schuster. Rachel is a Cheerio, Puck is a football player. Puck's best friend is Finn Hudson, and Rachel's is Quinn. Puck is dating Quinn and Rachel is dating Finn. The four are inseparable and most popular kids of the school. Puck being older then Rachel by 7 minutes he's pretty protective. Puck and Quinn had Beth but gave her up for adoption because they couldn't handle her. She will be in this story though!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through the halls of William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio with her head held high, and with attitude. The student body parted like the red sea when she was walking down the hall, after all she was head Cheerio, and she was dating the quarterback. But she wasn't just on the Cheerios she was also in her dad's glee club. She was co-captain with Finn. She loved both the cheerios and glee club and she would hate having to choose between the two.<p>

As Rachel walked to her locker she saw her every so handsome boyfriend waiting for her. Rachel loved Finn with all her heart, and they have been going strong since last year.

"Hey babe." Finn said when she came closer to him. He then push her up against her locker and kissed her with all the passion in his heart. It was gentle yet eager, loving yet forceful. And Rachel loved every minute of it. Rachel opened her mouth and instantly felt Finn's tongue.

"GET A ROOM!" someone shouted very loudly.

The couple turned around and saw that the person who just yelled at them was Rachel's older brother, and Finn's best friend. He was walking over with Quinn. Rachel's best friend and partner in crime since they were both in pre school and dressing up in princess dresses for Halloween.

"Hi Noah" Rachel said fairly annoyed by her brother who just interrupted an AWESOME kiss. "Hey Quinn"

"Hey Rach" They said in unison.

It was quit for a minute until Puck finally said "Come on guy let go to practice, Beiste said she needed to tell us something, and the Cheerios had to be there. Oh and bring the glee girls to"

With that they walked down the hallway to get to the football field, while Rachel texted the glee girls to come to the field.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was slow but it's only the beginning. And the talk will be in the next chapter. Remember this chapter is in the super bowl episode. What could Bieste need to talk to the team about? reviews are love! And if I get enough reviews I could update tomorrow….<strong>

**~Finchelfan4evr!**


	2. The LITTLE Chat

**So I deleted the other story, and since you guys wanted more then I'm back and posting more today! How awesome am i? Don't forget to read my other Finchel story called Finchel Redone. **

**Disclaimer: don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Once they were all on the field Rachel say on Finn's lap, and Quinn on Pucks. They were all kinda scared because Bieste never called them onto the field all together. Then they saw her coming.<p>

Then out of no where came Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester.

"Okay McKinley High Jocks, Cheerios, and Glee Clubbers, we are setting some ground rules for all of you. All of the football players have to join glee club for a week or you aren't playing in the championship game. We are sick and tired of you guys making fun of the glee clubbers because they are different."

"You can't make us do that!" Shouted Azimio. "If we don't join the club then you won't even have enough players to play, and you'll have to forfeit."

"Exactly, you wouldn't want to be the reason McKinley loses the big game again, would you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Quinn raised her hand and asked "Wait why are the Cheerios here?"

Sue then shouted "Because all of you guys are no better then those damn football players. Making fun of the crippled! Only four of you are actually in the club, and I think it's because Schuster told you he would disown you if you didn't."

"Hey don't talk about my dad like that!" Rachel and Puck shouted.

"Well look whose standing up for you William, your poor, hormone crazed teenage twins." Sue said with a smirk.

"Sue leave my kids and glee club out of this! I hate you just as much as the next person, but remember the fact that my daughter is your head cheerio and you would loose everything without her." Will was very protective of his children and would do anything for them.

"Can we get back to the point please?" Karofsky said next. "As much as we love watching Mr. Schue and Ms. Sylvester fighting over Berry's nice ass…"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH KAROFSKY!" Finn and Puck yelled in unison getting angrier by the second.

"That's is!" shouted Coach Bieste. "If you guys don't join the glee club for at least a week, no fights and slushies thrown, then you will play. Cheerios are joining to or no competition for Sue."

"I'm not joining that gay ass club!" shouted Azimio

"Me either" shouted Karofsky.

"Yeah" "Me to" "Never in my life" and a few more lines were thrown out by the football team at the three adults.

"Fine then hand over you varsity jackets and you are officially off the team." Said Bieste

The only football players left on the stands were the ones in the glee club.

"What about you ladies, are you joining the club or are you going to say no just like the team did?" asked Bieste

"We'll stay for one weed, no singing, just watching, no throwing slushies just drinking them, and then we go to the competition. Which is the day after the game so we can still cheer for the team." Said Tanya Thompson, junior Cheerio near the top of the pyramid.

"Deal said all three adults. But we still need players for the team, anyone have any ideas?" asked Bieste

Rachel raised her hand. "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha cliffy! Don't worry I won't keep you waiting for long, maybe tomorrow I'll post another one…. If I get some reviews telling me to. Anyway it's a bit different then the super bowl episode but same concept.<strong>

**Reviews = 3**

**~Finchelfan4evr**


	3. The Idea

**Sorry! Schools been a Bitch! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but here's an update now.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Anyone have any ideas?" asked Bieste<em>

_Rachel raised her hand. "I do."_

"What's your idea Rachel?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Are there any rules saying that girls can't play?" Rachel asked, wondering if her idea would help.

All three adults were looking at Rachel like she was crazy, but Coach Bieste still said "There isn't anything that says girls aren't aloud to play, but its way to dangerous."

"Well if Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and I join the team you'll have enough players, and we won't have to really play. All we would have to do is lay on the ground in the middle of the field and trip the other players. I know for a fact that that isn't against the rules. Sue has enough Cheerios and Santana and Brittany knows the routine, so they have can win the Championship without us."

It was quiet for a minute. Both Finn and Puck were just about to lose it and tell her that there is no way that she would play a football game, but they were hoping that the adults would butcher the idea.

"I honestly don't see anything wrong with the idea" said Coach Bieste.

Both Finn and Puck jumped up and started screaming "There is no way in hell are we going to let you play, either of you!" They looked at Quinn when the said the second part.

Rachel looked at them and said "Dad and Mom are standing right there, they didn't say I couldn't. I will be fine! Like I said, all we are going to do is lay on the ground and distract the player. I won't get hurt. Neither off us are."

Finn and Puck turned to each other, then they both looked at Coach Bieste. "We are only letting them play if I guard Rachel, and Puck guards Quinn." Finn said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Deal" Said all three adults.

"Come on girls, we need to get you your uniforms and the boys need to teach you the plays and when the best time to fall is." Said the Coach as they all walked off the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

**Championship Game**

All the girls walked onto the field, straight to the guys on the sidelines, who were watching them dreamingly.

When they got there Finn went up to Rachel and said "Be careful out there. I could only do so much to protect you from those neandhalls"

Rachel chuckled and said "Babe its Neanderthals"

"Right, anyway just be careful out there. I would kill myself if anything happened to you. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn." With that they kissed and got ready for the game.

Right before the game started Puck went up to Finn and said "Take care of her man, Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"You know I will dude. She's my everything"

"Great, now let's go kick some ass!"

The score was 21-21, 4th quarter, and McKinley has 2 time outs. The girls are getting bored just laying there.

The play starts, the girls fall on the ground, and all of a sudden the ball is right next to Rachel. The Coach is screaming for her to pick up the ball and run. So she does. She picks it up, and runs to the end zone. When all of a sudden a 250 pound linebacker runs after her. His legs longer then hers, he got to her pretty fast. Finn and Puck were running after the linebacker trying to stop him. But they didn't get to him in time. He then tackled Rachel, and everything went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the cliffy, and the shortness, but I will try to update soon. Review and favorite please!<strong>

**~Finchelfan4evr3**


	4. Emotions

**Sorry, I have no time! I try to update ASAP but** **it takes time. I try to update and here's an update now!**

**Be sure to check out my other story, Finchel Redone. I'll update that today to!**

**I also made a mistake! Shelby never changed her last name. Her last name was Puckerman and the twins took her name. Just FYI**

**. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did then I would have made Puck and Rachel siblings, and Finchel and Quick wouldn't have broken up!**

* * *

><p>Everything went silent. The linebacker got up thinking nothing happened to the girl he just tackled. He also didn't see that the girl's brother was running up behind him, tackling him, and started beating the crap out of him.<p>

Coach Bieste, William Schuster, and Shelby Puckerman were running out on the field, but not focused on Puck beating the shit of the kid, but were paying attention to the girl lying in her boyfriends lap.

The paramedics were running onto the field with a stretcher. The crowd was still quiet. Quinn was running to go check on her best friend, and the aunt of her perfect daughter. Finn was doing everything possible to wake up his unconscious girlfriend.

"Come on Rach, wake up. Please wake up. I need you Rachel, I love you. Please wake up. Baby please." Finn had tears streaming down his face as he was trying to wake her up.

The paramedics finally got to the field, and took Rachel from Finn's arms. Will was trying to calm his son down, trying to get him of the linebacker that almost killed his daughter.

Shelby Schuster was scared. Scared for her daughter, and scared that her son might kill someone. So she cracked! "Noah Puckerman get of that linebacker and go help comfort your best friend, girlfriend, and sister!"

The coach finally got Puck of the football player, and went to go check on his sister. "Come on Rach, you need to wake up. I need you, Finn needs you, we all need you. Please wake up."

The paramedics took Rachel and said "Four people are allowed into the ambulance. Who's coming?"

"I am." Said Finn, Puck, Shelby, and Will in unison.

Puck then turned to Quinn who said "I'll meet you at the hospital." He then kissed her and fallowed the paramedics who rolled his sister of the field.

* * *

><p><strong>In the ambulance<strong>

Finn was holding onto Rachel's right hand, while Shelby was holding onto Rachel's left hand, sobbing being comforted by her husband and son. The paramedics were taking her blood pressure, checking vitals and giving her oxygen.

Finn knew Rachel loved music, and he knew that she loved his voice, r as she has told him on many occasions. So he just decided to sing.

_Ooh you make me live  
>Whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you you're all I see  
>Ooh you make me live now honey<br>Ooh you make me live_

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true<br>I really love you  
>Oh you're my best friend<p>

By now Shelby has calmed down, and was watching Finn with pure love. Little did she know her son started singing.

_Ooh you make me live_

Finn looked up at his best friend, and his girlfriend's brother, and smiled. They continued singing.

_Ooh I've been wandering round_  
><em>But I still come back to you<em>  
><em>In rain or shine<em>  
><em>You've stood by me girl<em>  
><em>I'm happy at home<em>  
><em>You're my best friend<em>

That's when the girls father started singing.

_Ooh you make me live_  
><em>Whenever this world is cruel to me<em>  
><em>I got you to help me forgive<em>  
><em>Ooh you make me live now honey<em>  
><em>Ooh you make me live<em>

Will and Puck both stopped singing here, and let Finn finish the song he started.

_You're the first one  
>When things turn out bad<br>You know I'll never be lonely  
>You're my only one<br>And I love the things  
>I really love the things that you do<br>You're my best friend_

Ooh you make me live

I'm happy at home  
>You're my best friend<br>Oh you're my best friend  
>Ooh you make me live<br>You you're my best friend

By then they got to the Lima General Hospital. The paramedics took Rachel and rolled her into the hospital. All four people followed. When the boys rolled Rachel into the ICU they said "You aren't permitted to come inside, you can wait in the waiting room."

That was the last thing they heard before the door closed and Rachel was wheeled into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was You're My Best Friend by Queen<strong>

**Reviews = 3 **

**Finchelfan4evr**


	5. The outcome

**I know I suck, but I'm back. Let's just say life sucks.**

* * *

><p>It's been about an hour and there was still no news. All of the glee club members have found their way to the Lima City Hospital waiting room by now, and not one of the said a word. Shelby's head was lying on Will's shoulder, Quinn was laying on Puck's lap, and Finn was pacing. The rest of the club members were staring of into space.<p>

"The family of Rachel Berry," the doctor's voice came as a shock to the close family in the waiting room.

Everyone stood up at once, not really caring that they weren't immediate family. The doctor looked around skeptically "Only immediate family," the doctor said with a little attitude. He saw this kind of scenario almost every day.

Will, Shelby, and Puck started walking away with the doctor, while Finn stood helplessly. "Finn can come to, Rachel would want him there," Puck said, grabbing Finn's shoulder and pulling him to his parents and the doctor.

The situation was very tense, until the doctor finally started talking. "Rachel will be perfectly fine. She has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and a slight concussion. She just needs to take it easy for a little bit."

Everyone released a breath that they didn't even know they were holding in. "Can we see her," and anxious Puck asked.

"Sure, right this way," The doctor said as he directed them to the room.

When they all filed into the room, they didn't see the strong Rachel Puckerman, head cheerleader. They saw Rachel, the little girl that they all loved. Rachel's left leg was raised just enough so she wouldn't feel pain, and her right arm was pressed to her body with a blue cast. Knowing that she would be okay, and that there wasn't anything too serious wrong with her, eased their hearts.

Puck, Shelby, and Will all sat on the couch, and Finn took the chair next Rachel's bed and grabbed her hand. "Everything's gonna be okay babe," Finn assured as he brought up Rachel's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

That's when Rachel started to shift. Finn felt Rachel give his hand a little squeeze. That's when he knew everything was going to be okay.

-3 weeks later-

Rachel was almost back to her usual self. Her wrist didn't hurt anymore, leg cast was coming off in 3 weeks, and she was moving around on her own. She came back to school last week, and ever since then, everyone has been treating her like a champion. She isn't just Rachel Puckerman, cheerleader, she's Rachel Puckerman, football star. Just kidding, but they have been treating her better, especially the football team.

The glee club was gathered in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue. When he finally came into the room, the only thing he wrote on the board was "regionals." "We have to raise enough money to get to regionals. Valentine's Day is coming up, and I have the perfect idea on how to raise money."

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of a filler chapter, sort of not. I know it's not the best, but I'm just getting back into it. I'll try to update soon. <strong>


End file.
